Bathroom
by Little Agr0n
Summary: FABERRY WEEK SUMMER 2k15 Quinn and Rachel are neighbours in college and their walls are pretty thin. Unexpected shower duets follow.
1. Chapter 1

_good evening (or whatever time of day it is for you. here's the fifth instalment of the last faberry week :) i hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Quinn liked her morning showers. Not that anyone would ask her, but if they did ask why she enjoyed her morning showers so much, she would answer with a generic 'it wakes me up so I'm ready to start the day' with a vague floppy hand movement. Honestly, though, the reason was the girl in the neighbouring room. Their bathrooms were next door to each other and the walls were pretty thin. So when they showered at the same time (which was surprisingly often), they could hear one another.

The thing with Quinn was that she was a big shower singer. Normally she was very shy about her voice, despite its angelic tone. However, in the shower she just let it out. In her bathroom, she felt alone enough to not be self-guarded. And so that was her time to shine.

The thing with Quinn's neighbour is that she was an even bigger shower singer. And so the pair often sang with one another. The first time it happened was completely unexpected. Quinn was happily singing a very energetic version of Stevie Wonder's _Superstition_ (dance moves and all) when she heard a soft voice from next door singing along. The girl who was singing had an _incredible_ voice. The blonde was in awe. Soon enough she finished said song and moved onto the next, curious if her neighbour would sing along to that too. As she got to the chorus of _Stacy's Mom,_ the girl next door got a bit louder and sounded as if she was really getting into it. That was the best start to a day Quinn had ever had. The simpler things often make a person's day better. Shower singing was that to Quinn.

The pair's shower duets had become a kind of set activity. And despite their almost daily duets, Quinn had yet to build up the courage to talk to her singing buddy. Yes they lived next door to each other, but other than their showers, their schedules never seemed to coincide and so neither Quinn nor the other girl had physically seen each other. At least not close enough to make any kind of conversation.

On this particular morning, Quinn and her neighbour were singing a fairly energetic rendition of _Wannabe_ (not Quinn's choice), when the blonde heard a blood curdling scream coming from next-door. The singing from both sides of the wall came to an abrupt halt. The scream sounded awful. And petrified. Quinn's mind spun at a million miles an hour and for some reason the only thing that came to her mind as a reason for such a dreadful scream was a murderer in her buddy's bathroom. And so, on autopilot, the blonde quickly wrapped a towel around her soaking body and ran next door, rapidly knocking on the door. Hopefully she'd get there before anything too bad happened. If it had, her neighbour wouldn't be able to open the door anyway. _Oh God._ Quinn thought. _What if the murderer opened the door? Then there would be two casualties._

Just as the blonde began regretting her choice to come around, her neighbour opened the door.

Quinn was momentarily stunned and forgot why she'd come to the door. Holy crap, her singing buddy was attractive. Her wet hair was slicked back and her mocha eyes wouldn't let Quinn's eyes move elsewhere."I-" She started, then shook her head in an attempt to get some sort of sense into it. "I heard you scream, are you okay?" Quinn asked, deeply concerned.

"I uhh…" The brunette at the door blushed and looked to the floor. It was only when Quinn followed her eyes that she realised the girl was also only in a towel. She had to remind herself to pay attention to the matters at hand. "It's really stupid but there was a spider and I'm terrified of them and it shocked me and I just… I'm really sorry."

It took all Quinn had not to laugh. This was such a bizarre situation. She'd never heard of anyone ending up at a girl's door because they'd thought the girl was being brutally murdered but then it turned out there was no serial killer but a harmless spider instead. "Don't worry about it." She smiled. "I can move it outside if you want?"

The girl's eyes met Quinn's once more, shining despite the poor lighting of the room. "You'd do that?"

"Sure." Quinn supplied. "But before I go into your room, maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Quinn."

"You have a lovely name." The brunette complimented. "I'm Rachel."

"Well it's nice to finally officially meet you, Rachel. Even if the circumstances are a little odd." Quinn grinned as Rachel let her in.

"Yes well, they certainly aren't ideal." Rachel smiled back and led Quinn to the bathroom. "There's the little devil." Rachel joked, pointing at the spider in the corner of her shower.

It killed Quinn to not make a snarky comment about how tiny it was. But she really didn't want to upset Rachel. She really liked her already. "No problem. I'll sort this little guy out in no time." Quinn crouched down and expertly caught the spider in her hands. "Stand back." She warned as she walked out of the bathroom. "Could you open it for me please?" The blonde requested, nodding at the closed window.

"Sure thing." Rachel replied, eager to get the creature out of the building as soon as possible.

As soon as Quinn let it out, she turned back to the brunette. "Done and dusted." She said, readjusting her towel to make sure it wouldn't fall. "Could I wash my hands please?"

"Of course." Rachel answered, gesturing to the bathroom. "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure." Quinn grinned, drying her hands on her towel. "I hope to see you again soon."

"I'm sure we'll meet again at some point." Rachel winked.

Just as Quinn left, she stopped halfway out of the door and cursed under her breath. She quickly turned and came nose to nose with Rachel. She stepped back, blushing. "I'm sorry. In my haste to see if you were okay I may have forgotten my fob to get back into my room and now I'm locked out." The blonde stared at the floor, willing for it to swallow her up. Why was it that she always messed up around pretty girls?! She'd done so well so far as well. She had almost been the hero.

"It's no problem, come into mine and we can sort things out." Rachel offered, showing Quinn into her room once more. "I'll get you some panties, a t-shirt and my bigger pair of sweats. You may have to roll them over at the top so that they fit your waist because they're huge but I think they're the only thing that will fit you height-wise. You can wear one of my sports bras because they're not a set cup size and the circumference is adjustable. ."

Quinn sat on the bed and watched the brunette sort through her drawers. "I'm so sorry for all the hassle."

Rachel waved her hand flippantly in Quinn's direction, without looking backwards. "Don't worry about it, Quinn. This is payment for making you get rid of the spider." Rachel joked. Once she'd finished talking, Rachel stood up straight again, clothes for Quinn in her arms. She held them out for the blonde to take. "Feel free to use the bathroom."

Quinn thanked her neighbour and followed her suggestion to change in the bathroom. They were pretty small and were basically wet rooms so Quinn had to be careful to not Rachel's clothes touch the floor unless she wanted them to be soaking wet. Normally she would have changed in the main body of Rachel's room. With her cheerleading in high school and her attachment to many of the university sports teams, she was used to getting changed among other women. Quinn didn't know how Rachel would react though, and so she stuck to the bathroom.

No longer than a few minutes later, the blonde was back in the main body of Rachel's room. "I'm ready. Shall we head to the reception?"

"Yeah of course." Rachel moved to open the door. "After you m'lady." She joked, letting

the blonde through the door first.

"Thank you very kindly." Quinn replied, smiling.

As she hung back to close the door, Rachel got a better look at her neighbour. She'd seen Quinn from a distance a number of times but she was more familiar with the blonde's voice, thanks to their shower sing alongs. It was nice to have a face to put to a voice. Quinn's voice was angelic. Rachel couldn't have dreamed up how well her face matched her voice. They were both beautiful. Her body was to die for as well. The clothes Rachel had given her weren't exactly the most appealing and yet she still looked flawless. Especially her bum. But that wasn't really what she should be looking at so Rachel averted her eyes and complimented the blonde. "You look good in my clothes."

Quinn laughed. "Thank you. This whole situation could be interesting for other people. I come out of your room in the morning, wearing your clothes. They might think something of it."

"And if they did?"

"Let them." They walked for a few moments in silence before Quinn spoke up again. "You're a pretty decent person, Rach. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better. Are you free this evening?" If Rachel were to say yes, she had a perfect idea.

"Firstly, thank you very much. Secondly, you are also a great person. And thirdly," Rachel paused to think about any prior plans she had for the evening. "I'm free all evening. What have you got planned?"

"I was thinking karaoke." Quinn grinned as they walked through the doors to reception. It meant that Rachel had to hold back her reaction until Quinn had got a spare fob. While getting it, the blonde mentally kicked herself. She _hated_ karaoke. Normally, anyway. Anything involving her singing in front of others was a pretty big no-no. However, now she'd suggested it. There was nothing to do but to follow through with her words. Sometimes Quinn strongly disliked herself.

Once back out of the reception doors and back into their dorming building, Rachel began to show her joy at Quinn's choice. "That is an excellent choice." She praised. "For one, it means we can showcase our singing which is something I love. And secondly, it means we can get to know each other in a fun environment. I love it."

Quinn blushed. She wasn't expecting quite so much of a reaction. "Well.. I thought it was fitting after our previous bathroom interactions."

"It's a perfect fit." The girls came to a halt as they reached their rooms. "Well then. Here we are. I assume I'll see you at about nine this evening?"

Quinn nodded. "I'll be at your door at nine on the dot with your clothes. Thank you so much." The blonde gestured to her borrowed outfit. "I'll see you then, I guess."

"It's a date." Rachel's eyes widened. "I mean- not a _date date-_ unless you want it to be- I'm pretty fluid and you seem lovely. You're also really hot so I wouldn't really mind. Not that I'm just going by looks. You have an intriguing personality and I want to learn more about you and- I'm going to shut up now." The brunette's face reddened. She hated it when words spewed out of her mouth without her being able to stop it. Unfortunately it was a common occurrence.

Quinn stood, slightly dazed by everything thrown at her in so little time. "How about we just get to know each other tonight. Then, if you decide you don't hate me afterwards, I can take you on a date."

"Deal." Rachel smiled shyly as she gestured to her door. "I have to get some work done now, then. I'll see you later." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'll see you later." Quinn smiled softly back and nodded slightly. It was a slightly awkward ordeal. Both the girls wanted to go in for a hug but both were too shy to initiate it. Instead, they both shuffled back into their own rooms, mentally preparing themselves for their evening together.

* * *

 _there we go, friends. (hopefully) you'll be pleased to hear that i'll write the karaoke part next week :) i'm exhausted and it would be a load of nonsense if i wrote it now. i'd probably fall asleep on it too. so i thought it was better to write the second part later :) it'll be longer that way too!_

 _anyway, i hope that was okay! thank you so much for reading! it means a lot that you're supporting me. if you have any questions or whatever feel free to hit me up or hop in my tumblr ask. the url's orphellablack :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm wayyyyy later than I planned with this. I'm sorry. AS exams came and then I had extreme writers block and could only think of another fic that I'm planning/writing now. I still have writers block tbh which is why this is so bad but I needed to get it to you. I know it's just excuses but I'm really sorry this is so late._

* * *

Half past nine had been set as Quinn and Rachel's meeting time. An hour after deciding to do something with one another that evening, Quinn realised that she'd forgotten to decide a time to knock on Rachel's door. So, rather sheepishly, the blonde had returned to her neighbour's door and set a time. Now, Quinn was trying to kill time in her room. It was nine o'clock and she was ready. Normally the blonde would be able to easily waste away half an hour but for some reason she was really restless. She'd tried sitting down with a book but that was no use. It was one of those times when you had to read the paragraph over and over because you zone out partway through. So that idea was abandoned. Then she tried just sitting and watching youtube videos on her laptop. That didn't work either. And so, for the remaining ten minutes, Quinn sat on her bed with her music playing through headphones in an attempt to block everything out.

Two songs later and it was time to collect her not-date. Quinn left her room, making sure that she definitely had her door fob with her. As fun as that morning had been, she really didn't want a repeat of the happenings.

When she reached Rachel's door, she lifted her hand to knock on the door but hesitated just before actually knocking. She took a deep breath. Then she rapped her knuckles thrice in quick concession on the door. In less than a few seconds later, the door had been opened and Rachel was stood in the doorway looking curiously at Quinn's fist which was still raised from where she'd been knocking on the door.

It dropped to her side.

Rachel. Looked. Flawless. She was wearing a black body con dress that showed a bit of skin with a triangle on the chest and gaps on the sides and front of her ribs. "Wow. You look-" Quinn's mouth hung open, in search of an adjective that Rachel's appearance deserved.

"Thank you." Rachel stepped in shyly to save the blonde from having to come up with a word. "You look…" She left a gap just as Quinn had. "Too." Rachel smiled back up to her neighbour.

After Quinn had thanked her, Rachel asked where they were going. "Well uhh…" Quinn stumbled over her words. She was hit with nerves as she wondered if Rachel would actually enjoy their night out. "I'm not normally one to enjoy singing in public but I thought it would be fitting for us, judging by our previous interactions. There's a karaoke bar just down the street. Would that be okay with you?" She asked. Rachel's jaw had dropped and the blonde couldn't work out if her neighbour was actually breathing or not. Quinn hoped that it was a good thing. It was probably best to make sure, though. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Rachel grinned. "Great, actually. I love karaoke. A lot."

"After you, then." Quinn smiled at Rachel, relieved that her plan for the night had been accepted with (more than) open arms, and gestured with her hands that Rachel lead them out of the building.

When they reached the place, Quinn led the way in. There were several seats free to the right of the entrance, by the bar, and so Quinn suggested that they sat themselves there. Rachel agreed, also allowing the blonde to buy her a drink.

After a couple of drinks, Quinn noticed that Rachel seemed a little bit distracted from their conversation. Rachel's leg was bouncing, shaking the table, and her eyes kept darting between Quinn and the stage. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"Hmm?" Rachel looked at Quinn, an empty look on her face. She obviously had no idea what Quinn had said. Quinn wondered how much Rachel had heard of what she had been saying earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Rachel answered.

Quinn frowned at her slightly and flicked her eyes towards the stage and back.

"Oh. That." The brunette ducked her head slightly in embarrassment. "I tend to get a bit ansty when others are on stage. My dads always said it was because I need to be in the spotlight constantly. They said that it rid the energy I would use up to push them off the stage and take their place for myself."

Quinn smiled. That was pretty cute. And it took away the fear of her being boring company. Then her eyebrows furrowed. _Wait._ _Dads? As in plural?_

Rachel saw the question coming from a mile away. Her parents were always a topic of conversation at some point. By now, she'd perfected a short explanation which rarely caused confusion. It was also nice to get it out of the way quickly. "Yes, I have two dads. I don't know which is biologically my father. They used a surroga-"

"You don't need to explain it." Quinn cut in. "Unless you want to." She shyly corrected herself, anxious that she might have offended Rachel. "I assume you've had to tell the situation far too many times to count. I just wasn't sure if I'd heard you correctly."

"Ah." Rachel was surprised. "Well then, thank you."

"It's not a problem." Quinn dismissed. "Now, do you want to go up to take the spotlight? And if it's okay, may I share it with you?" She teased.

Rachel lightly slapped her arm. "Of course you can." And with that, Rachel took Quinn by the hand and dragged her to the songbook. It took them a while but they eventually managed to pick a song that they both wanted to sing.

Despite it being reasonably late in the evening, there were only two people scheduled before Quinn and Rachel. Quinn put it down to people not having enough to drink yet. Thankfully, the man before them was terrible. Now they'd seem a lot better. To be fair, it was virtually impossible to sing Kate Bush's _Wuthering Heights_ without popping at least one person's eardrums. So perhaps the quality could have been down to the song choice. _Perhaps._

Quinn followed Rachel up to the stage with somewhat less bounce than the brunette in front of her. The blonde swallowed nervously as the first few notes of _4 Non Blondes What's Up_ began to play. Rachel sang softly, every now and then giving Quinn encouraging glances.

 _Twenty five years and my life is still_

 _Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

 _For a destination_

This time, when Rachel looked to Quinn, she was no longer staring shyly at the floor. Instead, her head was a little higher, she was swaying slightly, and where her right hand fell at her side, she tapped against her thigh along with the music. If she gave it a few more moments, Quinn would be able to sing. For now, though, Rachel kept singing on her own. Her powerful voice had coaxed everyone in to listen. No-one could ignore the two girls on stage. At first just for their appearance, but now for the tiny girl's voice as well.

 _I realised quickly when I knew I should_

 _That the world was made up of this brotherhood of men_

 _For a destination_

The pair of them made eye contact and Quinn nodded. She was ready to sing.

 _And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed_

 _Just to get it all out; what's in my head_

 _And I_

 _I am feeling a little peculiar_

Her voice was was smooth with a slight rasp that felt warm, making everyone in the bar forget her nervousness as she melted their hearts.

 _And so I wake in the morning and I step outside_

 _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

 _And I scream from the top of my lungs_

 _What's going on?_

As she sung, Quinn got more confident and the power in her voice increased.

Rachel smiled at her, happy that Quinn had got into her groove. She had a talent. Her voice may not have been perfect but that was understandable. She'd had no training. But it was still enough to make people swoon. She joined Quinn for the chorus. Her voice was a polar opposite to Quinn's but they sounded beautiful together. Especially with Rachel making pitch perfect harmonies.

 _I say hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _I said hey_

 _What's going on?_

 _I say hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _I said hey_

 _What's going on?_

The pair grinned as they sang their way through the 'ooh's.

Quinn took the next verse.

 _And I try_

 _Oh my god do I try_

 _I try all the time_

 _In this institution_

She took a deep breath to really try and belt the next few lines

 _And I pray_

 _Oh my god do I pray_

 _I pray every single day_

 _For a revolution_

Cheering from the audience carried a little into Rachel's part.

 _And so I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed_

 _Just to get it all out; what's in my head_

 _And I_

 _I am feeling a little peculiar_

 _And so I wake in the morning and I step outside_

 _And I take a deep breath and I get real high_

 _And I scream from the top of my lungs_

 _What's going on?_

Quinn joined Rachel once again so that they could finish the song together, belting the chorus out.

 _And I say hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _I said hey_

 _What's going on?_

Through the last 'ooh's they held eye-contact with shy smiles; both breathing heavier than normal. They finished the song softly, stepping closer for a bit of physical contact.

 _Twenty five years and my life is still_

 _Trying to get up that great big hill of hope_

 _For a destination_

At their applause, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand, forcing her to take a bow. Then she dragged her offstage, grinning. "That was amazing!" The brunette jumped towards Quinn, giving her a bone crushing hug. "Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure." And to Quinn's surprise, it was true. She'd actually liked karaoke. Something told her that her enjoyment was something to do with her neighbour, turned friend. Also the hug helped. It was oddly comfortable. Quinn hadn't felt the overwhelming urge to throw her off that she normally felt when people hugged her. It just felt right. When Rachel pulled away, she missed the contact immediately.

They began their walk back to their seats, making a quick detour for Rachel to buy them both a drink.

"You looked like you were having fun up there." Quinn said as they sat down.

Rachel blushed, thankful that the low lighting hid the pink tinge in her cheeks. "Yeah, I get a bit excited. It has the same effect on me that I'm sure some drugs would."

"It's cute." The blonde commented. "I'm not sure I'd do a song on my own, but you could give it a go. Everyone loved you and I'd quite like to see you perform from this side of the stage."

As she gave the suggestion some thought, Rachel fiddled with the hem of her dress. "While I'd normally be up for that, I'm a little tired this evening."

"Do you want to go back then?" Quinn asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

The brunette nodded but thanked Quinn for their evening. "I really enjoyed tonight, though. Maybe we could do it again some time?"

"Sure." Quinn smiled gently.

They walked back in a comfortable silence. Somewhere along the way, Rachel had reached out to hold Quinn's hand. Quinn certainly wasn't complaining. She was actually pretty happy that they weren't holding a conversation. If they were, Quinn was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to make any sense; being that close to Rachel.

Outside of their rooms, neither really wanted to say goodbye.

"So, are you free next Friday?" Rachel asked.

"I think I am. I'll have to check my diary but I'm pretty sure I am."

"Cool." Rachel quickly answered. Then she stepped forward, and swiftly moved to kiss Quinn.

It was just a small peck on the lips but Quinn's jaw moved up and down a little until she found something to say. "I didn't take you to be the kind to kiss on the first date."

"Oh, I don't." Rachel grinned. "But this isn't the first date. Friday will be, hopefully."

"I'd like that." Quinn looked shyly at her feet.

"I'll see you around then?"

"I'll see you around." The blonde turned, smiling, and stumbled back into her room. She made sure the door was closed before she did a little happy dance which involved grinning broadly and clapping and jumping in quick succession.

* * *

 _thank you for reading, friends :) I hope it wasn't too bad :/_


End file.
